Ras oncogenes are the most frequently identified activated oncogenes in human tumors, and transformed protein Ras is involved in the proliferation of cancer cells. The Ras must be farnesylated by farnesyl pyrophosphate before this proliferation can occur, and farnesylation of Ras by farnesyl pyrophosphate is effected by protein farnesyltransferase. Inhibition of protein farnesyltransferase, and thereby farnesylation of the Ras protein, blocks the ability of transformed cells to proliferate.
Activation of Ras and related proteins which are farnesylated also partially mediates smooth muscle cell proliferation (Circulation, I-3:88 (1993)). Inhibition of protein isoprenyl transferases, and thereby farnesylation of the Ras protein, also aids in the prevention of intimal hyperplasia associated with restenosis and atherosclerosis, a condition which compromises the success of angioplasty and surgical bypass for obstructive vascular lesions.
Because of the pivotal role played by farnesyltransferase in tumor formation and metastasis, compounds such as those reported in WO 97/36897, WO 97/36881, WO 97/36875, WO 97/36901, WO 99/17777, WO 99/18096, WO 99/20609, WO 99/27928, WO 99/27933, WO 99/27929, WO 99/28313, WO 99/28314, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,136, and 5,939,557 have been the subject of current research. However, there is still an ongoing need for farnesyltransferase inhibitors with modified or improved profiles of activity.